


Just Last the Year

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Courtship, Domestic, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, Public Sex, Slice of Life, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro is a packless wolf who chooses to live among humans and in the were society that puts him...a bad position for mating. Especially when he has his eyes on the princes of the largest packs in their area. So he decides to take part in the mating run and earn the mates he wants by hunting them down and taking them. It turns out that getting them is not nearly as hard as keeping them. He has a year to make them want to stay with him, to be happy with him and each other, or he'll lose them.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Shifters go through two types of puberty. Standard puberty, in their tween years, and then a coming of age, which is mid to late teens for omegas and early to mid twenties for alphas, which is the point where they are able to breed, if they choose to do so. They may be sexually active before that but babies aren't a problem. Shifters only have alphas and omegas. Humans have alphas/betas/omegas.

 

The moon was high in the sky, perfectly round and pouring silvery light onto the earth when Shiro padded into the meeting clearing. He'd been able to smell the others, all manner of shifters on the air mixed with the heavy scent of pine and wet dirt, as soon as he'd parked in the state forest but now that he was in the clearing the smells were thick. The smoke of the fire and acrid note from the burning wood and coals, sweat on the skin of the shifters who’d shaken off their fur, and the heady scent of omegas on the cusp of heat. 

There were a lot of them, at least 3 dozen, scents twisting together and overlapping as they moved around the center fire. All kinds, wolves, panthers, foxes, coyotes, owls, and more, all trailing sweat, slick, and heat scents. It hit him like a wall and, as he tasted the air, heat bloomed in his belly. 

The scene wasn't new but his reaction to it was. This year he was of age and, like a switch had been flipped inside of him, his body responded where it hadn't before. He became hot all over, mouth dry and stomach clenching up with desire. 

Not that he'd been...unaware of attractiveness or lacked for sexual experience (experimentation was encouraged before one became of age), but he'd never felt it like this, as if the desire were a living then wiggling itself under his skin and curling around his heart.

He'd been to other mating ceremonies before this one, watched the dance and hunt while acting as a mediator and enforcer as both underage and mated wolves always did, but this time he was participating and that changed everything. It made him pay attention to things he'd never bothered with before as he grew out of his wolf skin and took on his mid-shift shape- tail, claws, ears, and teeth but human shape and skin- to join the other bachelor alphas around the smaller fires. He watched the others watch the omegas, trying to size up the competition and see who had attracted the most attention.

The enforcers roamed outside of the ritual circle, watching to make sure no one stepped out of line, and more of them would be scattered throughout the forest, ready to act if needed. For now the alphas could do nothing but watch and the omegas could do nothing but go through the dance, teasing and preening under the hungry eyes of the alphas.

And what a dance it was. They were all nude, as clothes didn't shift with them, and adorned with jewelry, paints, and mud, indicators of their packs and status within it. Bits of metal caught the light of the fire, gleaming in the darkness, and shadows stripped their bodies to play with the symbols painted on their skin. They twisted and swayed, feets beating out a rhythm they all knew at birth, that pulsed in their veins, flowed around each other like water and flitted around like flickering flames. 

There were two who caught his interest, who he'd come here wanting already. They didn't know him, he was just a low bred wolf who sometimes got called out to settle pack disputes, but he knew them. Had been watching them since he was young and starting as an enforcer and they'd been the bored little princes at their parents side, overseeing their packs under the Mating Moon. 

But now, like him, they were of age and could take part in the run. 

Omegas matured faster than alphas did, so while Shiro was in his second decade they weren’t yet, both younger than him by a few years. It was luck, really, that their first runs would overlap and that no one else had tried to court them before that, that their pack heads had even allowed them to run, because he knew many others would be after them too. Not just because they were princes in their packs but because they were...beautiful. Both of them, in the ways that made their people stunning, and Shiro knew he wasn't the only one who thought so.

His eyes found Lance, the Altean prince, first. He was further away from the fire, dancing between the pools of moonlight,looking as if he were swimming through the silver light. He was tall and willowly, bent and rocked, twisted and jumped, bared his teeth as his feet pounded the ground. His large pointed ears were lined with silver hoops anf hin silver chains looped his neck then came together to hold up a silver cage with a blue crystal inside. Silver bangles hung from his wrists and ankles, catching the beat as they clinked together and casting blue shapes over his skin where the crystal chips in some of the caught the firelight. His white hair, plastered to his dark skin with sweat, glowed in the light of the moon and his fluffy rust colored tail swished behind him. 

There were few among the omegas moving with his energy and Shiro could tell than many among the others were enchanted by his dance. 

The other was Keith, the Galra Prince. He was closer to the fire, nearly in the flames, and his dark purple eyes seemed to hold their fury as he moved. He was more subdued than some at first glance, moving around as if he were prowling, compact and muscular body stretching and flexing. His small dark, triangular ears were pierced by bleached bone hoops and the bangles around his wrist were the same, thick and carved crudely, and there was a choker tight to his neck from which a disc of bone dangled. There was a thin golden chain around his waist, connecting through a hoop in his naval, and sliding around to brush his ass and hips as he slunk through the jumping shadows. His tail, long and covered in velvety black fur that seemed almost purple on the firelight, was also ringed with gold; the rings slid and clinked with his every movement.

He radiated quiet fury and danger, had a look and scent that promised a fight and pain, and he made Shiro breathless.

Those were the ones he wanted. Had always wanted. Was going to have. He would chase them through the forest, steal their necklaces, and then have them on the claiming rocks for all to acknowledge. He knew them, in a way. While he was nothing to them he’d made it his business to know everything about them he could. 

At first he’d wanted to court them properly, had planned out the things he would say to their dams, the first tokens of intent he would bring to their sires, started working on the traditional courting jewelry and gifts...and then he’d remembered who he was. No one was going to let the barely matured, packless alpha wolf who choose to live among humans have their sons. To even imagine a traditional courting was laughable, really. 

Wolves had their place in the society but, for the most part, they were Others. They enforced laws, stayed outside of things and unbiased, respected for their strength and power but not sought after for it. They were more likely to waive among humans, preferring smaller pack units that fit in those places while most weres had packs large enough to fill small towns. 

The Altean Foxes, for example, were numbering in the thousands these days while the largest known wolf unit was a mere dozen. 

Every mark a wolf could have against them Shiro had and, once he'd come to terms with that, he'd shifted his focus to the hunt. He might not be able to do things the ‘proper’ way, but he could do them the animal way, where only speed, fitness, and strength mattered. The rules were simple, omegas would run off for the lake that sat in the middle of the forest. Five minutes after the alphas would follow, trying to chase down the omega they wanted and snatching the necklace they wore to show they'd ‘hunted’ them successfully. Any omega that made it to the lake and back was ‘safe’. Of the omega an alpha was aster made it to the lake that alpha also had to actually appear at the midpoint to ensure they didn't just lurk in the forest to pick off omegas who'd run themselves tired. Omegas could hide, fight, and team up to avoid alphas if they were so inclined and they could simply hand over their necklaces if they desired. Alphas could trap, track, and wrestle omegas to take their necklaces, but they couldn't cause any actual harm. 

Shiro knew the rules, he knew the best routes to the midpoint, and he knew his prey. He'd put the time he would have dedicated to courting into training and studying and now. Now he was ready. 

“Silence!” Alfor, the tri-state pack head as well as the king of the Altean Foxes, called out from his place at the top of the rocky outcropping they called the mating rocks. Zarkon, of the Galra Panthers, and Black, of the Lion Pride, stood at his sides. Allura, Lotor, and Blue, the heirs of the packs, stood just behind their sires, bright eyed and waiting. “The Hunt is about to begin.” 

And silence fell immediately, all heads swiveling towards the kings of the largest and most influential packs. The omegas stopped their dance, the pulsating rhythm of their feet fading away, and the alphas stopped their chatter. It was so quiet that the crackle of wood burning and the chirp of cicadas could be heard.

“You all know the rules and know that the Wolves will be out there, watching.” Alfor serious expression cracked smiled slightly and held up his hands. “Many will find a mate tonight and, if the Moon blesses us, many litters will be conceived upon these stones. But first my daughter, Allura, will tell the story of our people.”

Shiro had heard the story many times before, as had every shifter, but he turned his face up towards Princess Allura in her white gown and silver circlet that glinted like a halo under the moon, ready to listen again. This was the first time someone other than Alfor had told it for as long as Shiro had been attending the runs but it was inevitable that it would happen. Allura was the next alpha in line to lead the Altean Foxes and stand as head of all the packs. 

“Many moons ago, when there were only the animals, the fae, the moon, and the sun there was a wolf. This wolf was a loner, happy to leave his sire and dam’s den and wander under the moonlight. And so it was that after a time with only the touch of the Moon upon his fur that the wolf fell in love.” Allura spoke clearly and evenly, peering out over them, tail swaying in time with her words. She was almost hypnotic, standing above them on the rocks with her white hair flowing free around her elfin face. 

“He chased the Moon every night, hoping for an audience until, finally, he found her image in a lake. He confessed his love, heartfelt and endless, and Moon heard this and descended from the sky to the water. But there was a problem; the Moon was a woman in two legs and the wolf did not have a form to match. After some thought the Moon made him a deal, if the wolf could chase her again, as he had chased her across the sky so many nights before, she would give him a new form so that they could be together. And so he did and, when he had caught her, so she did. The wolf, from that night forward, was able to shed his skin and walk on two legs to lay with the moon and from that union all shifters were borne.”

A howl rose up, shaking the night, a call to those hiding in the dark. Dozens called back to them, proclaiming that they were there as well even if they were unseen, and Shiro was among the wolves who answered them, wordless acknowledgement that whatever their status now they had been the first. Allura dipped her head, silent respect to the wolves, then smiled with needle sharp teeth. Her tail swished. “Now, like our Dam, the Moon, our omegas run to the water and then back!” 

That was the starting phrase and once it had fallen from Allura’s lips the omegas ran. They all shifted as they darted into the trees, put their fur or feathers back on to gain that first bit of distance. Once they were further out and the hunt had truly started, some would take on human forms to climb or lay traps or fight without tooth and claw. Others would mid-shift, to have some of both, and others would stay in their fur. 

The first run, where the omegas vanished into the warm mist of the night and became one with the darkness, was something he'd seen before but, perhaps, hadn't appreciated. Maybe because he hadn't been of age and couldn't truly understand the beauty in watching the sensuous ways their bodies changed and flowed, the way muscles shifted and skin rippled into fur, the way they shot off into the underbrush and became the forest. 

And then they waited, the crowd of bachelor alphas practically vibrating with poorly suppressed energy. Everyone was ready to run, to shift, to hunt. Shiro’s mouth was filling with saliva and the anticipation, the excitement and wild joy that came before running down prey, burned in his blood, and mixed with the arousal the heady scent of so many omegas had caused. 

It was like being on fire, so many things simmering under his skin, and the wolf was howling to be let out, ready to burst free and feel dirt beneath its paws. Energy pooled in tensed muscles and he crouched low, ready to jump. It didn’t matter that he’d run from the road to the clearing, that he should have been a little winded at least, because he didn’t think he’d ever been so...ready for anything. 

Allura leaned forward, pupils narrowing to slits. “And like our Sire, the First Wolf, our alphas give chase!”

The change came easier than it ever had. He shook, like he was trying to fling water from his fur, and it rippled through him. He darted forward in his skin and was on wide, sensitive paws within a heartbeat. 

There were many scents in the air, threatened to be overwhelming now that adrenaline was sharpening his senses, but Shiro had made sure he’d be ready for this. He focused even as he leapt into the trees, sifted through alpha and omega, focused on what he wanted. Panther and Fox, the scent of smoke and salt water, the taste of ashes and river stones on the back of his tongue, he needed to find-

There! There. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goal is once a week updates on Mondays, with occasional bonus updates on Thursdays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro hunts a fox

The urge to just take off and run down the omegas he wanted, his prey, was there, bubbling right under Shiro’s skin. He could picture it in his; he would push himself to his limit, track them, and then pounce from the darkness to clamp his jaws around their necks and drag them down into the dirt. He’d take their necklaces and then force them to change back and present for him.

The thought made his mouth dry and his heart thump all the harder in his chest. 

He knew there were alphas who would be doing just that. They hurried to the front of the back just like he did, growled and panted as they caught the scent, then darted off in all directions. It worked, if you were big enough, fast enough, strong enough. If you had to power to take down the omega and were alpha enough to force a shift. Shiro was all those things; he didn’t acknowledge that as a matter of being conceited but as a matter of knowing his strengths and being willing and ready to play to them. 

Which was why he wasn’t taking that tactic. For one while he was big and strong he wasn’t the biggest or strongest and his prey was going to be sought after. Pushing himself to exhaustion right out the gate, when there was a chance he’d have to fight, wasn’t smart and he wanted to play this smart. 

He wasn’t going to make a mistake, not in this. 

Besides Lance and Keith, from what he knew of them, weren’t the sort who would go down so easy or be happy with being tackled and mounted in the woods. (Which was regretful. Some of the best sex Shiro had ever had involved a frantic chase and being slammed to the ground or slamming someone else to the ground.) 

That was why he was determined to use everything he had at his disposal and not just trust in brute strength. That meant using his brain, both in regards to the other alphas and especially in regards to his prey and what actions they may take. That meant utilizing his most obvious edge right out of the gate: knowledge of the rules and of the terrain. He wasn’t the only wolf out there, no, and he wasn’t the one with the most experience but he he spent time going over maps, satellite photos, and buddying up with some of the gray furred wolves to pick their brains. 

He knew that Keith and Lance were both physically strong; Keith was regarded as the second best hunter and fighter in his pack (not the second best omega but the second best period), behind only Sendak, and Lance was a noted tracker with endless energy and an infamous ego. They would both be at the front of the omega group, going all out and forcing any alpha interested in them to do the same in order to cut them off. On the surface that was what an alpha would need to do but Shiro could see the error in that. Alphas were built for power and speed, and it was true that, on average, an omega couldn’t match that. But omegas had stamina that alphas could only dream of; they could run for hours, for days, at a steady clip without sleep and on next to no food if they needed to. There was no alpha who could claim to do that same and anyone who let themselves get burned out in the first leg, hoping to catch the fox or panther prince before the midpoint, was going to find themselves gassed and limping uselessly through the forest long before then. 

Pacing was key. It was no good to give everything to get close and have nothing left for the final sprint or fight.

Shiro was going to cut them off, maybe, but he was going to do it smartly. He knew the places where others would have to double back and go around but he’d be able to pick his way through or under. He knew where the rivers and streams were shallow enough to wade without have to test and fail or swim against the current. He knew where to go to avoid any sudden drops or pits, when it was smarter to drop his fur to wedge through rocky formations or climb up them while others had to find other ways around.

He broke ranks with the other alphas quickly, overtook the back of the omega group within the first three miles or so and was surging past the middle group within four. He felt them, in the darkness, startling and veering further away, giving him a wider berth and tensing in readiness to be chased one on one. 

He knew he wasn’t the first alpha to get past them, he could smell panther and lion and buck scents in the air, but he wasn’t worried about them. The pond was ten miles out from the meeting circle so, all in all, he was making pretty good time all told. He’d already known he wasn’t the best, physically, out there so it was no surprise to be behind others. 

He just had to hope they were after different prey or were less able to navigate and track. 

He wanted to go after Lance first. As a skilled tracker he’d be harder to find in the dark, knowing how to cover his scent and impressions left in the soft dirt and how to push forward without making noise or disturbing the forest around him. If he let Lance hit the midpoint and start heading back to the circle had no doubt the fox would be able to criss cross and tangle up his scent trail so thoroughly that Shiro would be hopeless to find him. 

Keith...well, he was going to have to hope anyone who might get to Keith before him lost in the fight he expected the panther prince to put up. 

With all the scents in the air it wasn’t easy to keep track of just one or two, especially when there were other omegas of the same type running with them, and became even harder when more streams and rivers came into play and when, he realized, Lance started playing games. Overlapping tracks here, broken branches and bushes with heavy scent marking there but lighter, barely there marking a few yards further away, broken scent trails at the edges of streams and rivers that he had to go almost a half mile along the bank to pick up again. He knew he should have found it annoying, it was taking up time he didn’t really have to spare, but he found his jaws opening in as near a smile as he could manage. The upside was that there were no other alpha scents around him; it seemed the few who’d been interested had given up or been lead astray and he-

He had found what he was after. 

Lance, in full shift, was crouched next to a small stream, lapping up water. Shiro slowed his steps then back up back the way he’d came, resolved to move around so he was upwind. He tried to be silent in his approach, pressing lower to the ground and readying himself for a fight if need be, and never took his eyes off of his prey. 

Lance was fairly small in comparison to Shiro, half his height at best (though to be fair Shiro was a very large wolf, even by shifter standards, at nearly four feet in height measured from the shoulders) and his fur was sleek and thinner than Shiro’s. He was a deep brownish-red with tufts of white at the end of his long fluffy tail, currently curled around his hind legs, and the tips of his triangular ears, and his upturned eyes glittered like water in the moonlight.   

He was cute and Shiro could have easily picked him up by the scruff and made off with him if he was so inclined. But he knew that didn’t mean taking his necklace would be easy; small was not synonymous with weak on any level. 

Lance’s ears perked up straight and his muzzle left the water. Blue eyes flickered towards him as he swiveled his head around. Shiro stopped moving and for a long moment they silently regarded each other, neither daring to even breath. There was surprise in Lance's eyes, Shiro doubted he'd been anticipating anyone finding him so soon, but then they narrowed to barely there slits. His tail unfurled from under his body and Shiro could see his muscles tightening in readiness under his fur. 

Shiro hadn't been too sure how exactly getting Lance's necklace would go. A fight, a chase, hide and seek, having to back him into a corner...anything was possible. The fox prince was, in that regard, harder to figure out than the panther prince was. Even now he didn't know if Lance intended to charge or flee; his scent was thick with heat and sweat but unreadable beyond that. 

And yet he was still surprised when Lance leapt forward, charging right at him. He lost a second to his shock but then he ran towards him, claws digging into the soft earth, head down and eyes narrowed. 

He expected a collision, teeth and claws, but at the last second Lance jumped to the side and dodged him. Shiro tried to stop and turn, scrambling frantically, but by the time he’d gotten himself right Lance had darted across the shallow stream and was headed back into the forest. 

A chase it was then. 

Shiro liked chasing. 

Lance was fast and used his smaller size to his advantage from the get go, crashing into the underbrush and barreling under things that Shiro had to power his way through. His heart was pounding against his ribcage near painfully and he was already panting, tongue out. Branches and brambles caught his fur, yanking and tearing at it sharply, but he refused to let that slow him down. 

He saw flashes of red here and there, kept them in sight and pushed himself harder to close the gap. He didn’t go for Lance right away, instead jumping ahead to cut him off then skirting around at his left, forcing him right and back. He stayed close, but not too close, only darting in and snapping his jaws when Lance needed pushed back onto the path he wanted. 

It was like a game to Shiro, something to make his blood race and warmth surge in his belly everytime Lance had to skitter back or yipped at the sight of him before trying to switch directions. He smelled sweetest in those moments, a spike in his scent that came from fear and maybe arousal painting the air, and his eyes glowed a little brighter. Shiro backed off a little after each lunge, let Lance have a little space before closing in again. 

He imagined he could hear Lance’s heart beating, hummingbird fast and hard, and the rush of his blood pounding in his ears. Every gasp, every inhale and exhale; it all resonated in Shiro’s bones the same as Lance’s scent twisted up his inside. 

He wasn’t trying to force him anywhere in particular. It wasn't about where but how and proving that he could. It was about the chase. He didn’t feel the tiredness in his limbs or tightness in his lungs during it; energy ran through him and it felt like he could have nipped at Lance’s heels all night if he needed to. The rocks that bit into his paws and the slick grass he slipped across, the mud that clung to him as he corralled Lance back along the bank of the stream, meant nothing in the face of what he was doing. 

He made himself breath a little slower, dance around Lance a little tighter, and calm himself in preparation for what he needed to do. 

He finally made his move, darting in again and crashing into Lance hard enough to take him off of his feet. They tumbled together through the grass, the fox yelping, snapping, and trying to claw at him but failing to get through his fur in any meaningful way. Teeth caught his ear at one point, needle sharp and clamping down, but Shiro felt it only distantly, entire focus narrowing down to his goal; the blue crystal bounced around in it’s cage, the only thing that seemed real. 

Lance was warm, hot really, and densely muscled, stronger than his size would suggest, and scrappy. He squirmed and thrashed as they came skidding to a stop, refusing to go still even with Shiro’s superior weight pressing down on him. 

It was distracting. 

But not so distracting that he couldn’t manage to get his teeth around the cage and yank it hard enough to make the chains holding it snap. They slapped against his muzzle and left bright stinging trails behind. Lance went still under him then, with a puff of air, shook off his fur; Shiro felt the fox’s change vibrating through him. His hand went to his throat, reaching for what wasn’t there, and his eyes widened. 

Shiro shifted as well, body lengthening and thickening until he was hovering over Lance’s prone form in mid-shift, sweat slick skin against skin. He shifted his weight, using one hand to prop himself up, and let the necklace fall into his palm. Lance’s eyes followed the motion, mouth opening around a soft surprised exhale that Shiro could feel brushing over his lips. They were both breathing hard, sharing space and heat that outdid the chilly night air and he could feel Lance, smell and taste him in the air; it was enough to make his head swim. Lance blinked slowly and his pupils grew, swallowing up the blue of his eyes. 

Lance shifted, cock brushing against his stomach and Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. His mouth went dry and a flush crept over his skin. He was, perhaps, going to have to reconsider his original assessment that Lance wasn’t interested in being hunted and mounted. 

“...guess you caught me.” Lance whispered huskily. 

Yes, he had. He’d earned Lance, proven he was worthy of this omega, and he could feel the submission in the way the omega settled beneath him, tension draining from his muscles. 

Kissing him came easily, barely any thought to it. Their mouths came together, Lance meeting him halfway, tentative and awkward at first but fitting together after a moment. It should have been stranger, they were strangers and Lance didn’t even know his name, but the tension there wasn’t the bad kind. Hands pressed against his shoulders then curled against his skin. 

He licked against the seam of Lance’s lips then past them, tracing sharp teeth and tasting his breath. Their tongues touched and the kiss changed, deepened, became wet and loud and just on the edge of frantic. Shiro fell into it, pressed closer so they were touching from hip to shoulder as he moved his mouth to taste the sweat along Lance’s jaw. He trailed kisses up to his ear, fuzzy and twitching, and licked over where the earrings sat before biting gently. 

“Ah!” Lance arched up against him and nails pressed into his skin.

Shiro nipped at him again, humming at Lance’s strangled gasp, then returned to his mouth. He bit at his lower lip then sucked it into his mouth to nibble at it. He wanted to do more, to hold him down and devour him, but he knew he couldn’t afford to be distracted. 

More distracted. 

He pulled away, smiling broadly, and shook his head to clear it. Lance groaned and laid back, head thumping against the ground.

“Back to the circle then?” 

“No. I’m still...running.” Shiro admitted, feeling oddly sheepish about it. It wasn’t unusual for alphas to have more than one mate, and it was up to them to decide the who and when and omegas were expected to accept that, but in the face of it...it felt stranger. “The panther prince.” 

“Keith?” Lance’s eyebrows jumped up. “Oh. ...you know he’s going to kick your ass right? He doesn’t want to be caught.” 

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “What?” 

Didn’t want to be caught? Why would he get into the run if he didn’t want to be caught? That was sort of the point and it wasn’t like it was something people had to do. 

“Yeah, the other panthers were talking about it. Sendak asked his sire to court but Keith decided to run before Zarkon could accept.” Lance stretched lazily, muscles rippling. “The Galra have a...rule, I guess. If no one can catch him he has the right to refuse anyone who participated this year, because they aren’t good enough.” 

“Oh.” 

Well that was...a new wrinkle. Shiro wasn’t interested in trying to catch someone who didn’t want to be caught. 

“Of course that’s assuming Sendak can’t get him.” Lance added, head tilting to the side. “Last I saw Keith was by the boneyard, ripping into alphas, but Sendak is probably just going to hang back until he’s tired out. I think a bunch of panthers are running just to help wear Keith down.” His tail flicked to and fro, batting Shiro on the nose playfully. “Bad luck. Sendak’s a dick.” 

Shiro frowned hard, brows knitting together as he considered his options. Take Lance and head back to the meeting circle to proclaim his win and stake his claim? He didn’t want to claim someone who wasn’t interested and he sure as hell didn’t want to get involved in Galra ‘politics’ or whatever was going on there. 

But he also didn’t like the idea of  _ anyone _ taking someone’s necklace if they weren’t willing to be claimed. Or throwing a bunch of not actually interested alphas at a single omega in hopes of weakening them. 

It was just...gross. 

“You said the boneyard?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Shiro gets into a fight. Lance heckles.


End file.
